


Copy Cat

by daisymeadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Harry, Daddy Louis, Harry is Louis' son, Harry is really five years old, Louis is Harry's father, Other, This is unrelated to my current series but I was bored and this is the result of it..., larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how to summarise this as it's just a bit of '30 minute written drabble with no back story'... but I thought it was cute, so I decided to post it. :)<br/>xoxo</p>
<p>BTW, Harry is really FIVE years old, and Louis is his Dad. So, if you are not interested in those types of fics, then please ignore this one. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Cat

Louis groaned in exhausted frustration. He was struggling with completing his work. 

For the past hour and half, Louis has been sat at the dining table, paperwork scattered across the table top with his laptop screen staring at him, almost mockingly. 

He slammed the screen shut, not able to take the pressure any longer; he picked up a pen and stuck it in his mouth, chewing blankly on the end as he tried to clear his mind from work. 

Harry, his five year old son sat across from him; a half-scribbled picture and his coloured pencils and ink pens in front of him. He looked over at his dad with his big green eyes, noting how his dad stared into thin air, chewing on his writing utensil. Harry looked down at his purple ink pen and brought it up to the corner of his mouth and started chewing on it.

Louis wasn’t paying attention to Harry and left the pen in his mouth as he leaned forward, resting his elbows onto the table, bringing his hands into his hair as he looked at the table surface with the pen dangling from between his teeth; heaving out a held in breath. Harry watched on carefully, slowly following every move his dad made. His small hands pulled through his short curly locks as his elbows rested on the table. His purple pen fell from his lips a few moments after being placed there and onto the table, but he quickly picked it up before retreating back into a mirroring position his Dad was in.

Every once in a while his eyes would flick up to see if his Dad had changed his movements, and when he saw that Louis hadn’t, he’d swiftly bring his eyes back down to the pen that he moved slowly with his teeth. 

After staying like that for a minute or two longer, Louis grabbed the pen from his mouth and leaned into the backrest of his chair and relieved out a sigh of distress. His head flung back a little as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Harry noticed the sigh and looked up. He pulled the purple pen out from his mouth, placing it onto the table before leaning as far as he could into the backrest. Because he was short, he couldn’t hang his head back so instead; he crossed his arms (like his dad had) and tilted his head to the left, letting his curls dangle to the side. He blew out a mimicking sigh, and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, Louis leaned forward again, resting his head into the palm of his hands as he rubbed the tiredness away from his face. His elbows were on the table, his cheeks and jaw relaxing into the palm of his hands as he opened his eyes to look ahead. Straight away he saw his five year old son with his eyes closed, his head tiled left as his arms were crossed over his chest tightly. He raised an eyebrow as one of Harry’s eyes peeked open slightly. 

When Harry noticed his father staring at him, he quickly opened his eyes and moved forward to rest his elbows onto the table and his head into his soft palms. Louis squinted his eyes a tiny bit and leaned forward a little closer. The 30 year old man chuckled softly as he saw Harry peering- almost closing his eyes as he nearly lifted his whole bottom off the chair to lean closer.  
Louis caught on.

He leaned back, his eyes opened wide as his mouth gaped and he brought his left hand towards, making a ‘surprised’ face as he relieved out a gasp. Harry did the same, almost slapping his mouth as he did so. Louis removed his hand from his mouth and smiled, grabbing a sip of his tea before placing it back onto the table. Harry gently did the same, instead picking up his glass of orange juice that was next to his picture as his green eyes never left his dad’s blue ones. He swallowed it and placed it back before copying his father into the next pose which was biting his lower lip with his right arm out-stretched on the table. 

Louis chuckled, smiling a toothy grin as he got up from his chair and crossed the table to his son. He picked him up and blew a raspberry into his cheek, and hugged him tightly. Harry giggled and tried to pull away from his dad’s tickling, wet lips. 

“I love you…” Louis breathed out, kissing his son’s cheek.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Harry responded with a front-toothless smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You're more than welcome to leave a comment/kudos, it really means a lot! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) xoxo


End file.
